Fluy
Fluy (Pronounced flew-ee, sometimes stylized as Flüy) is a character created by OdelayOwl circa December 2011. He was a personality created to embody a GIANTmicrobes plush flu virus, and is staple character although not appearing in stories. His own Instagram account was created and his character was further developed. On Instagram, he's a self-proclaimed "world traveler, photojournalist and professional jelly bean impersonator." and has visited a total of 5 countries. Plush Toys The flu virus was one of the four original plush toys first created by GIANTmicrobes in 2002. Upon receiving one for Christmas, ProjectOWL embodied it with a young, naive and wisecracking personality. After the original toy began to wear out, other stuffed flus were used to replace it. * Fluy (Fluy Sr.): The first flu toy, replaced one or two years later. * Joker: One of two new replacements, he's the second most worn-out. * Pyle: The less worn out of the two original replacments. * Fred, Frank and Bob: Three miniature flus that came in a petri dish. * Ludo: A GIGANTICmicrobes flu. Instagram Account In late 2014, ProjectOWL started Fluy's own Instagram account, @fluy_the_flu, publicly showing a photo series of Fluy in a variety of places, including Niagara Falls, London, a OneRepublic concert in Toronto, in front of the famous Alex Colville painting Horse and Train, Ripley's Believe it or Not, in wax museums, attractions, restruants, hiking trails and at local events. The photos are posted with captions written in character, often having Fluy remark about the situation depicted in a simple-minded manner. As of this writing, Fluy has 52 followers. Friends Gangy Gangy is a stuffed GIANTmicrobes gangrene, and often appears in pictures with Fluy more then any other microbe. ToBy ToBy is a Turburculosis, or TB Hader Hader the Gryphon is a plush gryphon made from stitching a Webkinz eagle and leopard together. He's a wannabe cool kid and hip hop fan, a stereotypical Eminem fan kid, and often an annoyance to Fluy. Trivia * Fluy was originally intended to be named Influenza. * Joker and Pyle were named after the Full Metal Jacket characters Private Joker and Private Pyle. * When first coming across GIANTmicrobes, Fluy's creator originally favored Lyme Disease over the Flu. * Fluy's least favourite musical artist is Beck, his favourite is Madeon. * Fluy refers to his owners (ProjectOWL and her younger brother) as "my Humans", referring to ProjectOWL (14) as his "eldest Human" and her brother (12) as his "youngest Human". * Fluy refers to stingrays as "underwater flying carpet birds". * There is a town in France called Fluy, although it's pronounced Floy. * Fluy refers to Ryan Tedder (the frontman of OneRepublic) as "Ryan Teddy" Quotes From Instagram captions: "I pictured this with a Kodak.. But had to use a Canon because Kodak went bankrupt." "Don't go chasing waterfalls... Because you'll probably get wet." "Before we saw OneRepublic, we got to see Lights!... Mind you, there were lights throughout the entire concert.." "Look at our majestic new fountain! Guaranteed to make you feel like Poseidon. Kneel, water!" "Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I've been busy since the flu season is nearing its end." Gallery Fluy_joker_railway.JPG|Fluy (Joker) on the Bluebell Railway Category:Original Character Category:ProjectOWL